The Hellhound of Pike County
The Kentucky Hellhound of Pike County is the first episode of Mountain Monsters season 2, and the seventh episode overall. In the season two premiere, the A.I.M.S. team travels to Pike County Kentucky, in search of the massive canine cryptid the Hellhound. Section heading Back on the road, this time to Pike County Kentucky, the home of excellent moonshiners(According to Huckleberry), Jeff fills the team in on the penis Hellhound, the creature they will be hunting. He starts off by informing him of the creature's color:blue, as well as that it is five to six and-a-half feet long. Buck is baffled as to how, giving the creature's color, it can possibly go around noticed, the answer being; it only hunts at night. Jeff says the beast is attacking animals and has even reported entering barns, showing it has lost it's fear of man. The first sighting of the creature was in the 1930's by moonshiners, according to Jeff, who put a $500 bounty on it's head, which still exists today. Trapper declares that it is going to be one heck of an investigation. The team meets with a cattle farmer named Billy, who says he saw the Hellhound attacking one of his calfs. He says he'd heard stories of the creature but never believed them, thinking it was started by someone who'd drank to much. But now, Billy says that he saw the monster going after his calfs, and he fired at shot off at it driving it into the forest one night. Unlike coyotes or wild dogs, the Hellhound jumped on the backs of his cattle and began tearing at the middle, much to the teams surprise, which is only increased when he shows them the victim of the beast's attack; a young calf with tear marks on it's back. On the first night investigation, the team searches the woods near Billy's farm, where he had seen the Hellhound enter a few weeks before. Trapper warns the team to be very careful due to the predatory nature of the creature, saying if they run from it, they die. While searching for the Hellhound's bedding area, Trapper finds a game trail which the begins to follow when they start hearing noises in the woods around them, which is obviously not a cow as they are too deep in the woods. Trapper leads the team into more open ground to get a better view of the area. Huckleberry expresses his concern that since the Hellhound is an ambush/attack predator, it could be hunting them as they are hunting it. When near an old wood pile the team here's more noises but Trapper doesn't think their quarry could be hiding in a pile so small. All of a sudden, but finds fresh blood on the ground, when growls emanate from a small shack about a stone throw away. Closing in on the building, Buck throws open the door, and discovers a kill-site littered with hunks of meat and bones. Trapper enters the building, which he says is an abandoned duck blind, and informs the team that the remains are from a full grown cow, not a calf, when the whole shack starts tipping over,which is the noise they heard before. Luckily, Buck is able to catch it before it can fully tip over, and Trapper comes out. The realizes the Hellhound is much closer to the farmer's land than they suspected and is now definetly feeding off their livestock. Trapper concludes they will attempt to capture the canine down in the farmland. Next day, Willy meets up with Wild Bill, who arrives in his mother-in-law's car, and get to work on a trap. They cut down some local bamboo, which is both strong and light, not to mention odorless, to build a cage they plan to drop on the Hellhound. While using a machete, Bill mentions his Uncle Leroy would shave with one. Meanwhile, the rest of the team meets with their second eye witness, a man named Drew, who sighted the Hellhound near his water pump.Late one night, he says, he heard something smack into his pumphouse, which drew him over, and saw the beast take off. He managed to take a brief video, which he shows to the team, of the creature leaving. Since the Hellhound left in the direction of Drew's cornfield, Trapper decides, with Drew's permission, that is where they will set the trap. With a location in mind, Willy and Bill set up the trap in the corn field, by hanging it from cables on a big tree. But while doing so, Willy notices the brush on the edge of the field moving. Wild Bill, grabbing a blade saw, rushes to investigate, chasing what was no doubt the Hellhound into the forest, before it disappears. Reporting back to Willy, Bill says it was very fast. With the sun setting, the pair decides to leave, not wanting to be caught in the field when the monster is feeding. Later, the other team members meet with their third eye-witness, a man named "Stu" who has recently had an encounter with the Kentucky Hellhound. He was searching for a place to put a tree stand when he saw a group of crows take off from within the field, as well as the corn parting as something big ran through. When the creature came out of the cornfield, Stu saw it, saying it looked nine feet long, and it leapt right across a service road and into another cornfield. Stu takes the group to where the Hellhound ran into the cornfield, and on the trail, Trapper finds a footprint, which is seven and a half inches wide. Trapper says it is fresh being made just last night. Stu is now concerned, saying that it seems the Hellhound is coming closer and closer to his home. On the bright side, Trapper now knows how the Hellhound travels mostly unseen; by going through the cornfields, but since the corn is going to be picked soon, they have to do the hunt now. Later, Wild Bill and Willy get the trap finished, and the rest of the team shows up to inspect it, with Willy and Bill telling Trapper of theirrecent encounter. After showing the team how the trap works, which will fall once a trigger is touched, Buck tests it out, and then it is hoisted into position, ready for the hunt. On the final night hunt, the team starts in the farmlands, and plans to drive the Hellhound through the cornfields to the trap. Splitting into two teams, Trapper,Hucklebrry, and Willy, and Buck, Jeff, and Bill. During the night, Trapper's team sees leaves rustling and dogs barking in the distance, showing them something is around. Meanwhile, Buck's team is searching near some old barns when Bill hears something inside. However, after investigating, the trio finds nothing out of the ordinary. Trapper sends Willy on top of a water tank to take a look around, who sees the brush rustling nearby. Suddenly, a deep growl comes from the bushes, which Buck hears too. Trapper radios Buck and tells him the Hellhound is headed to the barn. Wild Bill thinks he sees it and takes off alone in the direction, but when Buck and Jeff catch up with him the monster has disappeared. Over the radio, Trapper tells Buck's team to start pushing the Hellhound toward the trap. While walking past a greenhouse, an enormous shadow inside the building runs past the team, who quickly give pursuit. After losing it once again, Buck radios Trapper's team to meet them. When the other's show up, Buck's team tells them what they saw, and the whole team then heads to the cornfields where they believe the Hellhound went. On the side-by-sides, the team search the cornfields for an entry point, and when they find it, they slowly enter,once again splitting into teams,with the intent of pushing the monster towards the trap. Unfotunately, while the trail is visible, the cornfield is extremely hard to navigate, or to see in putting the team at a major disadvantage. Buck's team hears growling but Jeff is unable to get anything on the thermal, while Trapper's team can't even find them. Buck's team hears more growling when suddenly the Hellhound rushes right past them in the cornfield, unfortunately being obscured by the corn, and right in Trapper's direction. Jeff radios Trapper just as the Hellhound, once again unseen, rushes right by them. The team regroups, with the team ready to follow the beast once again, when it rushes past through the corn, in the other direction. Willy and Bill pursue it, but the creature disappears into the woods. With the Hellhound headed in the opposite direction of the trap, and the team exhausted, they give up the chase. Trapper blames the failure of pushing the creature to the trap on losing direction in the cornfield. But there is a small victory, as Trapper and Huckleberry and Willy did get to touch the creature. Overall, Trapper says that they've learned a lot about the Hellhound, and that they'll be back after him again one day. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2